Shouko "Akira" Aihara
Shouko Aihara formerly known as "Akira" Aihara is one of the bullies hypnotized by Satou Futoshi. History Akira Aihara was a notorious but handsome bully known to steal Satou's money and womanize Nagisa Mizushiro and Yuna Sakurazawa. Later on after Satou hypnotized all the women to be his lovers, Akira showed up and beaten up Satou. Inspired by Akira's born beauty and womanlike appearance, Satou hypnotized Akira into taking estrogen pills and breasts surgery until Akira's body reached the female shape. Satou also called his neighbor Sayuri, another hypnotized victim, to help Akira to make up and dress up like a girl. When Akira waked up, Akira got shocked and saw some of the body and clothing changes. After that, Satou brainwashed and altered Akira's gender identity into a girl and hypnotized Akira to fall in love with him. When Akira went to school with a totally different look, no one recognized him and called him the mysterious hot girl, and he changed his name into Shouko Aihara when someone asked. Satou designed a series of sex tortures toward Shouko as revenge, even including gang rape; however, he couldn't resist his girlish heart and desire of being a true woman (although such psychology was implanted), and he eventually had actual feelings for Satou. Later on he chose to give up his last male symbol and transition into a full woman. Seeing that, Satou was moved and decided to marry this girl. PersonalityCategory:Bullies As Akira he enjoys bullying Satou and he always steals his money and womanizes Nagisa and Yuna and beats up Satou when he is close to Yuna. Often, he likes making fun of Satou for being fat and unattractive. At the last moment with manhood before hypnosis, Akira's mind is full of hatred and desperation, however, all of these disappear when Akira enters girl's world. As Shouko she has complex mind because Akira's memory is remained and she is aware of being hypnotized. By the influence of hypnotic hint, her behavior, character and emotion become completely feminine, and she behaves like a civilized and gentle lady, and some students even think that she is cuter than Yuna, the top beauty of school. As a victim, she sometimes becomes Satou's accomplice and assists him to hypnotize more girls. The only reason for her those unreasonable actions is love, and the fact that she enjoys being Shouko. In Game The transformation from Akira to Shouko experiences following steps: # Akira is forbidden to speak and move. When Satou threats Akira to commit murder, Akira is frightened and begins to weep instead of his usual swagger, and then Satou insults Akira by telling him that he should have been a girl according to his beauty # Satou hypnotizes Akira into the state of unconsciousness, and he commands Akira to take estrogen and breast implant surgery in order to soften his body. Shortly after the surgery, Satou's neighbor Sayuri sets out to do Akira's makeup and wig, and Satou provides girl's uniform for his trapped enemy. # When Akira wakes up, he tries to recall what happens until he sees his big breasts...... With shock and rage, Akira demands the answer from Satou, and his mind suffers another blow when he sees the "girl" in the mirror. After a while, Akira realizes what Satou intends to do with him, and asks Satou to release him; however, Satou just offers one option - to live as a girl for the rest of the life. # Without a doubt, Akira rejects Satou and threatens to kill him like an ant shouts at a god. Satou simply hypnotizes Akira to unconsciously behave and think like a girl and alters his sex orientation toward men, and all of Akira's love is put into Satou. # Awakened, Akira's state follows his last shout, and he starts to find that he is freed, but his attention is distracted by a strange feeling from his body - gradually, his voice raises and he begins to use the female honorific "Watashi" (私) instead of male's "Ore" (俺). He struggles to blame himself for using female language, but he can't tell what's wrong about that. Such ambivalence plus Akira's high-pitched voice is just like a cute girl's behavior. Eventually Akira becomes submissive and uses woman's language and voice without any concern, and later he feels guilty about what he has done before and frequently blushes while seeing his new figure or Satou's sight. When Akira is about to leave, Satou hands him a bag of estrogen pills, and Akira only has a momentary resistance since Satou tells him the necessity of estrogen for a beautiful woman. Suprisingly, before Akira goes out, he intends to express his love confession, but Satou refuses at this moment for the reason that he is not a gay, which deeply disappoints Akira. # A few days later, when Satou is ready to go to school, Akira appears outside Satou's apartment with an unskilled makeup, which is the result of his practice. Satou also notices Akira's more evident feminine figure, later on he finds out that the dose can't satisfy Akira's appetite and gives him more. This time, Akira expresses his affection toward Satou again and successfully kisses him. Category:Characters Category:Satou's Lovers Category:Students Category:Hypnotized Victims